


Как по написанному

by Bathilda



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Юмор, романс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У членов команды "Торчвуда" есть много различных достоинств, в том числе быть похожими на персонажей любовного романа. Во всяком случае, с точки зрения одной случайной наблюдательницы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как по написанному

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Novel Experience](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4512) by etharei. 



 

 **Название:** Как по написанному  / Novel Experience  
 **Ссылка на оригинал:**  <http://community.livejournal.com/rei_of_writing/25543.html#cutid1>  
 **Автор:** etharei  
 **Переводчик:** Bathilda  
 **Бета:** увы, нет. Все ошибки мои, и мне за них очень стыдно  
 **Пейринг/персонажи:** Янто, Джек, ОЖП   
 **Рейтинг:** PG-13   
 **Жанр:** юмор, романс   
 **Разрешение на перевод:** запрос отправлен, ответ так и не получен

 **От переводчика:** не размещать на других ресурсах без разрешения переводчика

 **Дисклеймер:** все принадлежит BBC и прочим правообладателям; материальная выгода не извлекается

**Как по написанному.**

– Но ма-а-ам, – протестует девочка – худенькая нескладная блондинка, находящаяся в том долго тянущемся возрасте, который разделяет позднее детство и настоящую зрелость, – что если он окажется маньяком? Или насильником? Что если у него в квартире спрятана куча трупов, и поэтому его никогда не бывает дома?

– Люсиль! – укоризненно одергивает девочку мать, закрывая за собой дверь квартиры. – Я уверена, что мистер Джонc просто очень занят, в отличие от некоторых, кто ничего не делает и постоянно бездельничает. Не знаю, откуда у тебя берутся такие дикие идеи, – с того момента, как он въехал в наш дом, мистер Джонс вел себя по отношению к нам как истинный джентльмен.

– Да, и это-то самое подозрительное, – бормочет Люси, спускаясь вслед за матерью по лестнице. – Сначала он придерживает тебе дверь и помогает донести покупки, а потом он лазает к тебе в комнату через балкон и создает твой алтарь у себя спальне.

– Ты перечитала этих ужасных дешевых романов. К тому же у бедного мужчины сломана нога, так что в худшем случае ты всегда сможешь закричать и сбежать.

– Что если он подсыплет мне в чай снотворное или что-то в этом роде?

– Так, тихо, – предостерегающе поднимает палец мама Люси, глубоко вдыхает, придавая лицу доброжелательное выражение, и стучится в дверь, из-за которой доносится какой-то шум. – Мистер Джонс? Это мисс Маркс, соседка сверху.

Шум за дверью становится громче, и слышатся отчетливое тук-тук. Наконец дверь открывается и из нее высовывает голову мистер Джонс, опирающийся на костыли. Люси ожидала, что он будет небритым и неряшливым как отец ее подруги Джули, отлеживавшийся дома после падения с мотоцикла, но мистер Джонс чисто выбрит и одет в свободную футболку и спортивные брюки.

– Мисс Маркс, Люси, – жизнерадостно улыбаясь, приветствует он Люси и ее маму. – Что-то случилось?

 

– Меня срочно вызывают на работу, – объясняет мама Люси, – а мне нельзя брать Люси с собой и я не могу оставить ее дома одну. Вы с ней не посидите? Всего пару часов, не больше. Она не доставит вам хлопот.

Мистер Джонс, явно застигнутый врасплох этой просьбой, удивленно смотрит на нее и выдавливает:

– А-а-а… Э-э-э… ну, я…. – Он переводит взгляд на Люси, которая, глядя ему прямо в глаза, мысленно предупреждает: _«Со мной шутки плохи»_. Она уверена, что мистер Джонс судорожно придумает, как бы повежливее отказаться. – У меня нет никакой еды.

– Ничего, у Люси есть чем перекусить, ей хватит этого до ужина. – Тут у нее пищит пейджер, и она подталкивает дочь к мистеру Джонсу. – Ой, мне пора бежать. Я буду через пару часов. – Она целует не успевшую увернуться Люси в лоб и напутствует: – Веди себя хорошо, Люси. Вот мои номера телефонов, мистер Джонс, на всякий случай. Большое вам спасибо!

Она разворачивается и под аккомпанемент цокота каблуков быстро сбегает по лестнице, на ходу разговаривая по телефону. Некоторое время Люси и мистер Джонс молча смотрят ей вслед, а затем Люси упирает руки в бока и доводит до сведения соседа:

– Что б вы знали, у меня в рюкзаке есть газовый баллончик.

– Я непременно позову тебя на помощь, если кто-то попытается ко мне вломиться, – слегка улыбаясь, сухо отвечает мистер Джонс, и они заходят в его квартиру.

Это… это самая чистое и аккуратное жилище, которое Люси когда-либо видела. Даже кофейный столик, стоящий между мультимедийным центром и диваном, безукоризненно чист, и на нем нет ничего кроме изящной бронзовой статуэтки. Вдоль одной из стен – книжные полки, рядом с большим телевизором и плеером – стойка с CD- и DVD-дисками (приглядевшись, Люси понимает, что большинство из них со старыми, еще до 1960-х годов, фильмами и музыкой). Кухня – и та сверкает чистотой.

Но, тем не менее, это не та степень чистоты, которая заставила бы Люси переложить газовый баллончик из рюкзака в карман. Около двери приткнулась пара ботинок с запихнутыми в них носками, возле кофеварки расположился открытый журнал, а в раковине – одна грязная кружка. Короче говоря, квартира тщательно убрана, однако убрана человеком, который от природы… ну, чистоплотный и аккуратный. Не маньяком. Наверное.

– Как вы сломали ногу? – интересуется Люси, усаживаясь на диван, и устраивается поудобнее, раскидывая в стороны подушки.

Мистер Джонс осторожно огибает те подушки, которые свалились на пол, и опускается в кресло подле дивана. – Упал с лестницы на работе.

– Такое и правда случается? – нахмурившись, с сомнением спрашивает Люси. – Или вы так говорите, потому что сломали ее как-нибудь глупо, например, подрались или что-то вроде того?

Мужчина поднимает бровь.

– Я похож на человека, который участвует в драках, заканчивающихся сломанными костями?

Да, в этом он был прав.

– Пожалуй, нет.

На кухне свистит чайник.

– Хочешь чаю?

– Ага. – Мистер Джонс с трудом встает с кресла, и Люси сочувственно добавляет: – Вам помочь?

– Нет, спасибо, – вежливо отвечает он. – Будешь печенье?

– Неа. Если я проголодаюсь, я съем свои чипсы.

Пока мистер Джонс возится на кухне, Люси достает еще не начатую книгу издательства «Миллс и Бун», выпускающего любовные романы. Эта книга из серии исторических любовных романов, которые Люси не очень любит, но все остальные книги в привлекательных для нее сериях она уже прочитала, и теперь ей придется читать эту. Ну, по крайней мере до следующей недели, когда отец даст ей карманные деньги, и она купит себе что-нибудь поинтереснее.

_«Люси возбуждена и взволнована своим первым сезоном. Она никак не может подавить свои чувства к капитану Джеку»._

Люси читает, что написано в аннотации на обложке, когда слышит, как открывается входная дверь. Девочка не сразу соображает, что мистер Джонс все еще на кухне, а значит, дверь открывает явно не он. Но к тому времени, как до Люси это доходит, новый гость уже внутри. Он убирает в карман ключ и, опережая Люси, которая хочет было предупредить мистера Джонса, громко кричит:

– Янто!

Кажется, пришедший мужчина не замечает Люси, и это хорошо, потому что он… _вау_! Он… _симпатичный_ это еще мягко, он просто абсолютно, невероятно, потрясающе красив. Есть еще в английском слова, чтобы описать это великолепие?

Со стороны кухни раздаются шаги, и вскоре оттуда появляется мистер Джонс, покачиваясь на костылях.

– Джек?

Люси бросает взгляд на книгу, которую держит в руках. _О, мой бог! Это судьба_. Да, незнакомец, оказавшийся Джеком, немного старше ее, но кому нужны ровесники-подростки, когда в одном городе с тобой живет _такой классный_ мужчина?

Джек ослепительно улыбается (ох, так он _еще красивее_ ):

– Я закончил дело раньше, чем ожидал. Никто не пострадал, только паре офисных зданий нанесен небольшой ущерб.

– Почему-то я так и думал, – откликается Янто, улыбаясь в ответ, и смотрит на Люси, явно собираясь представить ее Джеку, но тот продолжает говорить:

– И потому я направился прямиком к тебе, проверить, как у тебя дела… – Джек приближается вплотную к мистеру Джонсу, кладет руки ему на талию и… ой. _Ой._

Люси с трудом подавляет желание громко и разочарованно вздохнуть. _Ну конечно_ , он уже занят. Правда, она ни за что бы не подумала, что мистер Джонс – его тип. Она вообще всегда считала, что лучшая пара для ее соседа снизу – это кофеварка, так что такой красавец как Джек мог бы выбрать себе кого-нибудь получше.

Но, по крайней мере, теперь она понимает, почему мистер Джонс так редко бывает дома.

Мужчины продолжают целоваться прямо перед Люси – практически поощряя вуайеризм, – но вечность спустя мистер Джонс отстраняется от Джека и, не давая тому возможности, снова завладеть своими губами, невнятно выпаливает:

– Люсиэтоджек, джекэтолюси.

Джек замирает и поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на Люси. Он ни капли не смущен, только, кажется, удивлен тем, что не заметил ее раньше. Помахав ей рукой, он приветствует девочку:

– Привет. Люси, да? Капитан Джек Харкнесс.

_Он еще и капитан!_

– Люси Маркс, – представляется Люси, что дается ей нелегко, и капитан улыбается ей. Все, прощай мозг.

– Люси и ее мама живут наверху. Мисс Макрс вызвали на работу, и она оставила Люси со мной, – поясняет мистер Джонс.

– Понятно. Приятно познакомиться, Люси. И не волнуйся, это не первый раз, когда я выясняю, что Янто прячет от меня красивую девушку. – Он снова улыбается, и Люси чувствует, как оставшиеся в живых клетки ее мозга умирают совершенно счастливыми. –  Мы с Янто на кухню. Обойдешься без нас?

Люси умудряется утвердительно кивнуть, и мужчины оставляют ее одну. Капитан Джек настаивает, чтобы мистер Джонс дал рукам отдохнуть и присел.

– И вообще, как ты собирался подавать чай, учитывая, что у тебя руки заняты костылями?

Душераздирающе вздыхая, Люси вновь откидывается на спинку дивана, решив утешиться книгой.

_«Джек намерен найти себе жену. Но тайны его прошлого угрожают его планам – ни одной девушке он не может предложить свое запятнанное имя»._

 


End file.
